


Stumbles and Stutters

by GuardianAthens



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Episode 24 Spoilers, F/M, Gamagoori is being a blushy nerd, Gen, Satsuki to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianAthens/pseuds/GuardianAthens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All went well until he finally had to stand up and tell her how he felt. First he had to trip, then he couldn’t get the words to come out right. It doesn’t help either that Satsuki and Ryuuko were watching him fail to no tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbles and Stutters

He could not do this. He would not do this, lets go home! No wait, he couldn't do that either, they would just drag him back here or drag him around as they continued to tail her. He couldn't do this, he would make a fool of himself he knew it.

Why was he acting like a little teen?

Oh wait, it was because he had no clue what to do about admitting his feelings for Mako Mankanshoku! The adorable spitfire had captured his heart, turned it to jelly, messed with his mind, and caused him to daydream about her and what he wished he could do with her.

When he finally spilled the details to Jakuzure, Sanageyama, and Inumuta, they instantly had the same brilliant idea to get him to confess his pent up feelings for her.

Well it wasn't exactly going to plan!

When Nonon and Inumuta pushed him out of the shadows, he got the attention of the three girls, but he couldn't catch himself quick enough and fell like an idiot. Ryuuko immediately laughed at him, pointing at him as he scrambled to stand again and face his goal. The Elite were groaning from their hidden spot, but Nonon joined laughing at him. Gamagoori felt like a complete idiot, and all he wanted to do was shrink away.

That's when Mako and Satsuki came to his rescue. Mako worried that he had hurt himself when he fell, trying to help him up. Satsuki had his flower bouquet safe in her arms, and she too tried to help him back on his feet. Satsuki placed the flowers safely on the sidewalk and helped Mako get him to his feet, brushing off his arms as best they could.

"Are you sure you're okay, Gamagoori? Ah! You have a scrape on you face! Lean down, lean down, I'll help!"

Mako dug into her stuffed purple bag for something. Satsuki adjusted his tie as Mako dug, smiling at him.

"How'd I know this would happen?" Satsuki said, brushing the dust on the tie off.

Gamagoori's face could not get more red, his face might as well been hit by the sun and lit on fire. He nervously ran a hand through his hair, unable to form a response for Satsuki. He got bailed out of speaking to her when Mako pulled out a small first aid kit from the bag and motioned him to kneel down so she could help. He did as he was asked and knelt down, letting Mako run her fingers over the scrape on his cheek. His skin heated up for sure as she smiled and softly wiped the blood falling from the wound.

"I won't ask why you stumbled out of the alley, or why your wearing a suit, and why you have flowers-"

Mako suddenly saw a connection to what was in front of her. Satsuki gave a chuckle as the atmosphere changed. Ryuuko and Nonon ceased their laughter, and watched in awe as Mako's face lit up in the cutest blush imaginable.

"Are you like this…..because of me? Are the flowers for me?"

Gamagoori found himself speechless, trying to fall back and away form the situation only to fall back on his butt, stuttering out random words and sounds in an incomprehensible babble of complete fluster. Mako giggled into her hand, watching the once over-imposing, Three-Star powerhouse become a blushing mess in her presence.

Satsuki knew what she could do. She took the flowers from their safe spot and handed them to Mako, handing them off in Gamagoori's stead. Mako looked at the beautiful purple flowers and then looked at Gamagoori, who had gone silent as he sat cross-legged in front of her, keeping his eyes anywhere but on her.

"Am I right Gamagoori?"

Gamagoori finally looked her in the eyes and nodded meekly. He tugged at the collar of his suit and found his voice once more.

"T-there for you M-Mankanshoku…." he softly spoke, running his hand through his hair again. He couldn't hold it together much longer. So he went for it and tried to admit his feelings, but nothing came out of his mouth. He stumbled once more for words that were lost to him. Satsuki stepped up as she knelt down beside him.

"Speak up Gamagoori. She wants you to say it. You've gotten this far, now show your resolve for her place in your heart"

Gamagoori felt his heart beat audibly in his chest. He clenched a fist and finally went for it, for real this time. He took Mako's hands into his hands, flowers and all, and finally said what he had wanted to say for so long.

"I like you Mako Mankanshoku. I have for a long time and I'm a-asking you now if you would like to go out with me?"

Mako's smile lit up so brightly, Gamagoori had to try to match it, but fell below her glowing smile.

"I would love to! Yes! My answer is a big, big yes!"

Gamagoori would have cried right then if he weren't busy hugging Mako and making sure he memorized the shocked and surprised looks of his friends as they realized he actually said it and got a yes.


End file.
